The purpose of this study is to determine the caries-preventive effects and the effects on dental plaque and gingivitis of an amine fluoride mouthrinse and dentifrice, when used alone and when used in combination with one another. The investigation shall also compare the effects of the amine fluoride products with their respective inorganic counterparts. The starting population shall comprise 2000 children attending the sixth grades of middle schools in the nonfluoridated area of Escambia County, Florida. Each child will rinse daily with a fluoride or non-fluoride mouthwash under supervision at school, and brush daily with a fluoride or non-fluoride toothpaste without supervision at home.